Dementors, a Time Turner, and the Prisoner
by InfluentialPast
Summary: Harry Potter is attending his third year at Hogwarts and goes through a series of unfortunate events. In this story, Harry fights of Dementors, goes back in time, discovers Animagus', encounters a prisoner of Azkaban, and learns the Patronus Charm.


AU: This is my first ever fanfiction so expect it to be kind of slow. I just wanted to post this and see what other think of my work. This takes place in Harry's third year. It's most likely involved around canon since i haven't read the books, but i plan to read them to gain knowledge of the characters and writing techniques. For now, enjoy reading an "introduction' as one might put it.

* * *

Dementors, a Time Turner, and the Prisoner

Despite the fact that he might not be able to come back and live with the Dursley's next summer for his actions, Harry but chuckling to himself. Despite the rain and the gloomy weather that accompanies it, he was still silently laughing.

Harry had just retold the events that occurred in the Dursley's household to his two best friends; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. While Ron had found it hilarious and praised Harry with a 'Good one mate!,' Hermione had merely given a small smile and muttered 'still doesn't match up to the horrible things they've done to you.' Harry had expected a 'They deserved it' or 'They finally got what was coming to them,' but neither of those words came out of her mouth.

Surely Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had mistreated Harry like no other child has been, but Harry had found it funny at the time. Apparently, it was still funny on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry and his two friends were on the Hogwarts Express to attend their third year at Hogwarts. All three students hoped to have a year at school without having to go through a series of unfortunate events, but like their first two years at Hogwarts, this year would go down the same road.

After a few moments of silence and the pattering of rain on the window, Harry broke the silence. "I'm gonna go buy some snacks from the trolley. You guys want anything?" Harry glance at his two friends while asking.

"Nah I'm good, mate." Ron replied. Ron had grown a few inches over the summer and his hair was somewhat more ruffled than other times.

"No, but thanks." Hermione politely declined. Hermione, on the other hand, had also grown during the summer. She also looked more mature for her age, yet she still had the same bushy hair as always.

"Alright. Be back in a b- uhmph." The train had come to an abrupt stop, causing Harry to lose his balance while walking to the compartments door, and landing on Hermione. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to the train?"

"Dunno." Harry vaguely responded. He opened the compartment door, and like many other students in different compartments, poked his head out to see what the problem was.

As Harry was about to go question a teacher, a man was walking past the compartments.

"Everyone get back into your compartments and close the doors until the train comes back in motion." The man informed the students.

"Uh, guys?" Ron was looking out the windows as it began to get colder and colder inside the small compartment. The window had begun to freeze quickly. Out in the distance, Harry could see a black cloaked figure floating towards the location of the train. Followed by many other black cloaked figures.

"What are those things?" Harry asked, perplexed at the sight in front of him.

A massive cloak of black ascended from under the window. Hermione let out a frightened gasp, while Ron screamed at the terrifying figure before them. Harry, shocked at the black cloaked figure on the other side of the window, stumbled on his feet and fell on his back outside of the compartment. He looked from the of the corridor to his right and before he could react, one of the black cloaked figures was hovering above him. In a matter of seconds, Harry felt his soul was being sucked away from him. He felt as if all the happiness in the world had vanished. He felt himself give way to the tiredness he was experiencing, but before his closed his eyes, he saw a bright light of white flash in front of face and the terrified scream of a woman calling out to him rang in his ears. It wasn't any ordinary scream from any ordinary woman. The moment Harry heard the scream, somehow, deep inside him, he knew it was his mother's voice.


End file.
